


Into the woods.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: If you guys like this I'll keep writing <3 but comment if you want another part xNow I don't like Caroline or Klaroline in the slightest as I hated how she spoke to Klaus so if you don't wanna see hate on her please don't read. Just a warning xoxo
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Into the woods.

Klaus had to admit there was something rather beautiful about this clearing, or maybe it was just Elijah making it beautiful.  
As the group moved through the trees he reached out, taking his fingers and playing with them.  
There was Elijah, beautiful beautiful Elijah.  
There was Rebekah, his dear sister whom he loved greatly. Like a father would to a daughter.  
There was Hayley, his greatest friend. The mother of their child. He couldn't help but glance back at her and smile, she instantly returned it.  
There was Jackson. Now he wouldn't mind Jackson if the man could get his mind off of marrying Hayley. She wasn't interested in the least.  
There was Kol. His favorite brother. He would say that was Elijah but he didn't see his husband as a brother.  
There was Freya. His eldest sibling, although truth be told she looked younger than most of them.  
And there was Caroline. Annoying, manipulative, emotionally abusing Caroline. 

Yet there was one upside.  
She was heavily concussed at this moment in time.

''Now I don't get why he's here.'' Klaus blinked as he noticed Caroline pointing at Jackson. ''I mean, Elijah won't be without Klaus, Rebekah won't be without Hayley, Hayley is the Alpha of the Cresent Wolves. Kol is good in a fight, Freya is the magic and I have a necklace that can help us, what's his use?''

''Excuse me love.'' Klaus blinked. ''You left out my use.''

''You're the eye candy.'' 

Klaus blinked as he heard that and glanced at Elijah in an apologetic manner. He would've hated it if someone else said that about him. 

'I love you' Klaus mouthed at him, smiling a little when Elijah did the same in response. 

He wondered how concussed Caroline was but had no time to really process anything when he saw the blonde coming closer to him, mouth first. She was trying to kiss him. His eyes widened and he quickly moved away from her, not even trying to hide the chuckle that left his lips as Rebekah smacked Caroline hard in the face, knocking her unconscious. 

"Jackson, would you be so kind as to take Caroline Forbes back to her home?'' Elijah spoke, his face having gone slightly paler and his eyes having narrowed.

Jackson took a longing glance at Hayley for a moment before scooping the unconscious blonde up and quickly taking her out of the clearing. 

''God I want to rip their eyeballs out of their s-!'' Rebekah snapped, having seen the look Jackson had given her wife but was cut off from finishing her sentence with a 'calm down' kiss from Hayley. 

Elijah beckoned Klaus over to him and took his fingers, leading him away from the others and through a patch of trees. 

''I'm sorry love, I love you, only you.''

Klaus said after a moment or two of silence. 

"I know Niklaus, I love you too." A half smile went over Elijah's face as he gently kissed the hybrid.

''I love you more." Klaus responded once the kiss was over.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Klaus raised up his hands in defeat and tilted his head up.

"Yes and I will always love you more."

Elijah scowled at Klaus's words and came closer to him. ''Care to prove it ,Niklaus?''

''Gladly.''

Klaus smirked, slamming Elijah against a tree and beginning to kiss his neck.


End file.
